1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions comprising a linear low density copolymer of ethylene and a minor amount of an olefin containing 4 to 10 carbon atoms (LLDPE), and to films of improved properties formed from such compositions. Also included in the invention is the process of forming blown films from such compositions which is accomplished with improved processability and less blocking.
2. Description of Related Art
The following information is disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,476, issued Feb. 7, 1984 to Liu, discloses the improvement of the impact resistance and ductibility of notched polycarbonate resin articles by blending the polycarbonate with varying amounts of an alkenyl aromatic copolymer, e.g., an ABS resin, and an LLDPE.
Romanian Patent No. 63,726 of Petraru et al., published Jun. 30, 1978 [abstracted in C.A. 91(24)194203r] discloses blends of 100 parts of low density polyethylene, 2 to 20 parts of ABS copolymer, and 10 to 15 parts of carbon black extruded into films with transverse and longitudinal tensile strengths of 160 and 151 kg/cm.sup.2, tear strength of 86 and 84 kg/cm.sup.2, and breaking elongations of 640 and 660% respectively.
Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Third Edition, Vol. 1., Wiley-Interscience, 1981, pages 442 to 445, and Hawley, Condensed Chemical Dictionary, Tenth Edition, Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1981, page 3, describe typical ABS resins contemplated under this invention.